Birds of a Feather
by ChibiFoxAI
Summary: They say that birds of a feather flock together. When five lonely teens meet each other, they begin a path to prove themselves worthy as crime fighters, heroes, and more importantly, a family. They are the Teen Titans, the Earth's youngest and greatest heroes, accept no substitutes. A general rewrite/novelization of the Teen Titans cartoon, now with more original comic continuity.


Loud sirens wailed in the distance as a man dressed in black clothing ducked into an alley, hiding behind a wall. The man clutched a bag tightly to his chest as he hid behind a wall, managing to avoid the couple of police cars that drove by the alley. The man stayed silent and still as he listened carefully to the sound of the sirens.

The man waited a few seconds once the sound of the sirens began to wane in the distance before letting out a sigh in relief. He held up the bag in his hand, looking at it with a smug smile as he managed to get away successfully…

Or so he thought…

The man began to walk away, stopping only when a sudden shadow passed over him. He immediately turned around, a look of obvious confusion on his face.

"Huh?" he said, holding up the crowbar he had on him.

The man looked around for any sign of what may have made that shadow, but found nothing. Just a quiet, and almost empty alleyway…Then came a small, metal boomerang-like projectile hurtling right at the crowbar in the man's hand. The man was quickly disarmed as the boomerang-like projectile knocked his crowbar into the air, landing behind him just a few feet away from him. The man began to back away and stammered, somewhat intimidated by the sudden turn of events. He had not been expecting this…not at all, whatsoever.

"I don't want trouble, okay?" the man stammered, freezing when he managed to sense a sudden presence behind him.

The man turned around and found himself staring into a pair of eyes within the dark shadows of the alley. A wave of bats flew out of the shadows towards the man, scaring the living daylights out of him. This looked liked the work of a certain Dark Knight…that boomerang-like projectile was probably a batarang now that he thought about it, but that also brought up another thought for the man.

"_What the crap is he doing out of Gotham?!"_ thought the man.

It was definitely a long ways from Gotham City for the Batman to come all the way to Jump City just to interject a small robbery. Though, that assumption seemed to be slightly off as a sudden voice from the darkness sounded a tad too young to be the aforementioned Dark Knight.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime," the voice said darkly.

Suddenly from out of the dark shadows, a young teen dressed in a brightly colored outfit, consisting of red, green, and yellow colors, walked into view. The man stared at the boy, somewhat perplexed and very astonished. Even if it wasn't the Batman (obviously) behind this, this boy in front of the man was still connected to the Dark Knight for this was Batman's protégé, Robin, aka, Boy Wonder.

That also meant that boomerang-like projectile wasn't a batarang, but a birdarang (obviously)… Even so, that still brought up the question as to why Robin was a long ways from home and in Jump City.

Weren't we in the middle of something? Oh, right! Robin!

Robin knew that look of confusion on the man's face. He was thinking about that which Robin would not liked to have brought up or heard. Before the robber could do or say anything, Robin sprinted towards the man and jumped up, landing a nice kick on the robber's chin. The impact sent the robber back a few feet or so and caused him to drop the bag in his hand.

Robin landed deftly on his feet and stared at the perpetrator, waiting for his next move. The man snapped out of his perplexed trance, now angered and obviously aware of the situation. He scowled at Robin and charged towards the Boy Wonder.

"_Predictable."_ Robin thought as he backed up a bit, dodging a few wild punches from the robber.

Robin ducked, avoiding yet another punch from the robber. The robber left an opening, which Robin noticed right at the start and used it very much to his advantage by delivering a sharp chop to the robber's stomach. The robber was left stunned momentarily, but just enough for Robin to land a solid kick on the man's chest, sending the robber down.

Robin bounded up a wall and pushed away for an upward boost, sending him over the robber's shoulders. Robin grabbed onto the man's shoulders to deliver a solid body slam moments after he landed on his feet just behind the criminal.

THUD!

Robin clenched his teeth and grunted as he pulled up the criminal off the ground a bit before throwing him right into a wall. The robber yelped as he slammed back first into the wall, sliding down onto the ground afterwards. The robber looked up at Robin, somewhat dazed by the attack, though still perplexed about the Boy Wonder's presence outside of Gotham.

"Hey!" the man exclaimed. "This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with—"

Robin's masked eyes narrowed slightly at the about-to-be mentioned Dark Knight. He stared rather coldly at the man for that, which was a flag for the man to shut up…which he wisely did.

"Just moved here," Robin said, walking closer to the man. "And from now on, I work alone."

Fear struck the man as Robin continued to stare at him.

Sometime afterwards, Robin dashed out of the alleyway, leaving behind the robber, who was now tied up and hanging upside down. The bag containing the stolen materials was laid on the ground, just below him. The robber scowled, angered with a successfully robbery gone awry and confused as to what just happened to screw up his day.

It was only a matter of moments before the familiar flashing of lights and the sound of sirens filled the alleyway. The police were here to apprehend the perpetrator after receiving a tip from an anonymous caller. Whoever it was that had called, they were certainly good help.

Watching from above the building, was Robin, himself, making sure the robber was brought in successfully. A job well done…

"_Now back to what I was doing before…"_ thought Robin.

Robin was rather miffed with the sudden intrusion of a criminal during his investigation of a mysterious figure he encountered just yesterday afternoon. The day he arrived…

Rewind to yesterday afternoon,

It was a rather normal afternoon in Jump City, New York. Population, currently unknown but not of much importance to Robin, a city not that unknown to criminal activity, according to his research…current location: Downtown Jump City. This place was rather teeming with shady places…like that dark alley just across him that seemed to scream bloody murder…literally.

Hold on a second…

"_Not even an hour into my stay and I already got my work cut out for myself,"_ Robin thought as he set down his suitcase. _"And I just got off the bus_…_Well, this just bites."_ as Robin would put it, but enough thinking. There was someone in that alley that needed his help and he'd be damned if he let anyone get hurt under his watch. He had a reputation to build up and possibly maintain in the near future…

Moving on! There was a person—judging by the scream, it was female—in trouble! Boy Wonder to the rescue!

Let's move over to a different perspective…

The victim (A/N We'll just refer to this girl as victim or girl until otherwise.)…age currently unknown and gender currently confirmed as female via scream. She wore an indigo blue cloak with the hood over her head…and that was about it for her. Now let's get back to that scream…

Cause of scream: One hell of an ugly face from the man standing in front of the girl…the first thing the she has seen after going through a seemingly endless array of dark alleys. And now the man, a mugger (it didn't take long to figure it out as this _was_ a dark alley), was threatening her…

"_Perfect."_ she thought. _"Can this get any worse?"_

"Hand over all your money and I won't have to hurt you," the person in front of the victim threatened, brandishing a rather sharp-looking knife—that's new!

"_Apparently, it can,"_ the victim thought before responding in a monotone voice, "Sorry, but I have no money…now will you leave me alone?"

"Oh, really?" the mugger said, chuckling afterwards. "What have you got under that cloak?"

The girl didn't even get a chance to reply before the mugger grabbed a hold of her cloak. The girl's violet-blue eyes flashed under her hood. She was losing her patience with this guy…he had no clue who he was messing with.

"She said she doesn't have any!" a sudden voice yelled.

The girl's head turned as she looked in a direction, wondering who it was that said that. The mugger had forgotten momentarily of the girl, but only momentarily as he was only being wary of the sudden intrusion. Then, from out of the shadows, a young boy jumped out and landed right in front of the two.

The mugger looked rather shocked and somewhat stunned, which the boy took advantage of as he charged at the mugger and high jump kicked him. The force of the impact sent the mugger a few inches back away from the girl.

The girl stayed still as she watched the boy fight off the mugger. The boy was in his mid-teens…probably fifteen at the most (give or take), had spiky black hair, and wore a mask over his eyes. If that wasn't inconspicuous enough, than one should take a look at the outfit the boy wore.

Aside from the black color, there were three other colors that made up his outfit…certain ones that reminded the girl very much of a traffic light. Red for stop, yellow…and green for go…yup, those were the colors of a traffic light.

The boy seemed to put up a good fight against the mugger, dodging every counterattack thrown at him and retaliating back with a harder hit.

"_He's good,"_ thought the girl.

The boy was skilled in the ways of hand-to-hand combat, no doubt about that.

"_Maybe this would be a good time to leave…"_ thought the girl.

Something told her the boy would be questioning her after this and she wasn't in the mood for answering any questions or talking to just about anybody. So with that realization made, the girl turned and walked away from the fighting duo. They didn't need her anymore…they were probably better off without her…

The girl would have left without being seen or heard had it not been for a rather unexpected guest in her face in the form of a small, green bat. She did not expect this…and the sudden appearance of the green bat gave the girl a rather nasty shock that scared the living daylights out of her…

Oh, and she screamed…that action earned a negative reaction from the bat as in its panic; it continued to flail around in the girl's face. So much for making a silent retreat, this caught the attention of both the boy _and_ the mugger.

"Ah, ah!" shrieked the girl. "Get it off, get it off!"

Robin looked perplexed at the girl, wondering what was up with her. Then, from out of the corner of his eye, Robin spotted something that seemed very off…the trashcans right next to him and the mugger were encompassed with dark energy.

"_That wasn't there before…"_ thought Robin.

Indeed, it wasn't…suddenly, the trashcans were levitated off the ground, the dark energy still emanating from the bins. One bin was sent right at the mugger, who didn't have enough time to move out of the way, and was knocked out. Another was sent right at Robin, but, unlike the mugger, he dodged out of the way in time. The third trashcan wasn't sent anywhere as it just exploded, sending junk everywhere from the ground to the walls.

Robin was rather stunned with the sudden turn of events. The girl was just relieved the bat finally got out of her face. And the mugger…he was out cold.

The girl breathed in and out deeply as she tried to calm her pounding heart. That was too…wait a second! The girl turned, her eyes widening at the scene before her.

"_Oh, no…"_ she thought.

A few trashcans were thrown about on the ground, but that could've been the work of the fight between the boy and the mugger. However, one trashcan or rather, the remains of it…that was definitely the work of the girl, there was no denying that. She lost control of her emotions in her panic during her encounter with the green bat…what was a bat even doing out during the day?! And why was it green?! It made no sense and wasn't there something else she should be worried about?

Oh, the Traffic Light…

"You want an explanation for this…" said the girl. "Don't you?"

Robin nodded his head as he stared at the girl, his arms crossed. The girl closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Only one thing left to do…"_ she thought.

Robin waited patiently for an explanation of some sort to come out of the girl's mouth…he never got one. The girl's eyes suddenly glowed white as the same dark energy that encompassed the trashcans, engulfed the girl. The dark energy took the form of a large, black raven and took off, suddenly disappearing into a wall, leaving Robin and the mugger alone.

And that was the last he saw of her for that day…

Robin had been looking just about everywhere for the mysterious girl. It was mostly out of suspicion…okay, maybe a bit of curiosity as well, but mostly suspicion. Causing a trashcan to explode whilst freaking out and making a shady escape pretty much fits the category of suspicious.

Next on Robin's agenda, was looking for a place to stay. Sporting a long, white coat to cover up the most notable aspect of his outfit and his black hair was a complete disheveled mess that it nearly obscured the shades he wore after switching his mask out for them. He held a long black suitcase in his right hand, his grip firm. Robin definitely looked the look of a somewhat average civilian, so he wouldn't be attracting much attention in his search for a motel of some sort.

As much as he was able to go on days without sleeping, hauling around his luggage was beginning to get tiring. It was getting late, the sun having just set and—

Robin narrowed his eyes as he felt that same sensation behind his back as if someone had been watching him. That was the fifth time that day…that he was aware of. Throughout the day, he had noticed a pattern that seemed to come along with this. The pattern seemed to have been in the form of a green animal…

First, there was that green pigeon amongst a flock of other pigeons, feeding on the seeds thrown onto the ground by a kind, old lady in front of a park bench. It didn't seem that strange until Robin noticed a green crow staring at him as he ate pizza at a local pizzeria. Then, there was that green squirrel…and if memory recalled, wasn't there a green bat at yesterday's encounter with the mystery girl?

Maybe he was finally losing it…but…just in case…

Robin walked away casually, almost as if he didn't notice the unusual presence that seemed to have stalked him. But he did…Robin paid attention very closely to the slightest of sounds.

_Flap! Flap!_

There was the flapping of wings a bird would usually make when it took off into the air. So it was a bird this time around…now what to do? Robin continued walking as he searched for the moment of opportunity to apprehend his stalker (assuming he had a stalker and wasn't just going crazy). It was then he came upon a poorly lit basketball court…

"_Perfect,"_ he thought as he remained there, finding a dark corner to hide in.

Pulling out a pair of small binoculars from his pocket, Robin waited to see if the little green bird, or whatever it was, would follow.

…

…

Nothing…

Minutes passed away as he waited and still nothing. No flap of wings, no quick flyby…Robin sighed and looked off to the street.

"_Maybe I am going crazy,"_ he thought._ "This city is making me paranoid."_

It was then that his eyes spied something crawling up the wall beside him. A green lizard that blended well with the darkness, creeping up slowly beside Robin. The Boy Wonder kept his gaze on the street, almost as if had no clue as to what was right beside him. But, out of the corner of his eye, he continued to watch the green reptilian as it creep closer and closer.

Suddenly, with lightning-fast reflexes, his hand shot forth, grabbing the reptile and holding it tight in his palms. It squirmed and writhed violently, almost growing in Robin's hands. Then, he realized it _was_ growing. Robin quickly dropped the lizard and backed away as he watched the scene that unraveled before him.

The lizard was free to move about, but it used its freedom to transform, taking shape into the form…of a young boy. There was something peculiar of the clothes that formed over his green shape, taking the colors of black and purple. Finally, the boy stood on two legs, enough for Robin to get a good look at him. A black jacket covered skinny shoulders with magenta rings that covered the elbows, as well as a purple shirt that covered his chest. Black pants hid his legs, and his feet were clad in a pair of black and silver sneakers.

The boy's strangest feature was his green skin and the goofy-looking mask covering the top half of his face and emphasized the shape of his elfish-looking ears. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this boy was a metahuman, what with the green skin and the ability to transform into animals. Altogether, the boy looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old…not much younger than Robin, who was fifteen years old. The boy gasped for air, holding his neck with his hand for a few moments before looking over at Robin with his dark green eyes.

"Not cool!" he exclaimed.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the front of the green-skinned boy's shirt and lifted him off the ground. The boy's anger ceased as he came face to face with the Boy Wonder, his eyes widening under the other's gaze.

"Talk, now." said Robin.

The kid probably meant no harm, but Robin didn't like being followed…it was one of his dislikes next to the mere mention of his partnership with the Dark Knight.

"Lemme go!" the boy cried as he wriggled under Robin's grip.

"Not until you tell me why you were following me," Robin said, demanding at least an explanation.

One person already refused him an explanation and looked where he was…looking for her. He still wanted that explanation, but that could wait as Robin had to deal with the young metahuman in his grip.

"Cuz I saw you drop that guy and the guy before that like they were nothing!" the young metahuman replied as he continued to wriggle. "I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't…I lost you."

"And then, you found me," said Robin.

The young metahuman stopped wriggling as he quickly nodded. "Yeah!"

"Why?" Robin asked as he finally let go of the boy.

The boy adjusted his clothes a bit before he looked back at Robin, now sporting a toothy grin on his face.

"Because it was awesome!" he said as a matter-of-factly, his voice taking a somewhat squeaking tone…almost childish. "I was just sleeping when that girl suddenly screamed and woke me up!"

"_So that _was_ him…" _thought Robin.

The boy continued on in a childish glee. "I was about to help that girl out, but then you came and saved the day! You went all Jackie Chan on 'im!"

Robin watched the kid as he began to do a few punches and kicks, imitating yesterday afternoon's entire fight, obviously exaggerating here and there in every detail. Just like an average fanboy would…

"And you didn't go easy on today's baddie!" exclaimed the boy. "You were just as awesome as yesterday!"

A vein popped out on Robin's forehead…this was beginning to get irritating.

"Look, kid," Robin interrupted. "Don't follow me again. I was ready to hurt you, possibly even kill you if I had to, and you're obviously not a bad person, so...Just let it go."

Robin stared at the young metahuman, blinking when he saw the kid's eyes go huge and water…though, not out of fear or sadness, but out of sheer admiration.

"You…are…awesome," is what Robin got out of the boy.

"I know," said Robin. "Now leave me alone…"

Robin stared off back towards the street, hoping the fanboy wouldn't ask him a stupid question and just let it end there. Apparently, fate was not at his side as Robin could hear the boy trailing after him. Robin stopped in his tracks and turned to his side, inwardly sighing at the look the boy gave him.

"So…" he said. "Looking for a sidekick?"

"_Oh, god damn it…"_ Robin thought as he face-palmed. "Look, kid…I work alone now."

"Nah-uh, you work with Batman, why else wou—!" the boy was cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth.

The boy was quickly brought into the shadows and was now face to face with a rather irritated Robin.

"Don't _ever_ say that out loud!" said Robin. "I told you, I work alone…I just went solo. Well, trying to go solo. Justice League stuff. Interning really. Are we clear?"

The boy nodded in response before Robin removed his hand from the kid's mouth. Robin stared at the young metahuman, almost expecting yet another stupid question. What he got instead, was this.

"So…you quit the sidekick thing as well?" asked the young metahuman.

Robin arched his brow at the green-skinned boy.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Hold on…you know who I am, yet I don't about you…state yourself, kid."

The young metahuman blinked and immediately sported a serious expression as he saluted Robin.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir!" said the young metahuman. "Let me just say it is a real honor to be—"

"Beast Boy, was it?" Robin said, cutting off the young metahuman.

The young metahuman nodded. "Yes, sir…is there any way I can help you?"

"You can start by not calling me 'sir'," said Robin. "And second…what makes you think I need help? Go home…it's getting rather late. Your parents are probably worried about you by now."

Beast Boy's ears drooped as his smile ceased. "My parents are dead…"

Robin felt like kicking himself now…and along with that, he felt a newfound sympathy for the young metahuman and decided to outwardly sympathize with the kid a bit.

"That makes two of us, then," whispered Robin.

Robin didn't just tell anyone about his dead parents…but Beast Boy was an exception. It _was_ his fault the young metahuman was brought down with the reminder of his deceased parents.

"You, too?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Robin.

Robin nodded.

…

…

…

"Okay, this is just awkward," said Robin. "Can we change the subject and sorry about that…"

Beast Boy nodded. "That's okay…So…?"

"So, what?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy grinned, flashing a fang at Robin. "You're looking for that girl, right?"

Robin regretted ever asking, but at least the kid seemed happier.

"And what of it?" asked Robin.

"You're only one person in this city," said Beast Boy. "Not much can be done if it's just you, no offense to someone of your potential."

"None taken," Robin replied. "Go on…"

"But, if you let me help, we can get a wider range of the city," said Beast Boy. "I can change into any animal at will…that can be of some use to you! Like if we go to that alley right now, I can get a hold of that girl's scent!"

Robin blinked, somewhat stunned by Beast Boy's proposition. He wasn't what Robin thought of him previously…okay, maybe he still was, but Beast Boy at least earned some respect from the Boy Wonder.

Robin nodded. "Okay, you've convinced me. You can help…"

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled with delight. "Awesome!"

"But on one condition…" Robin said firmly. "Lose the mask…I can't take you seriously with it on."

Beast Boy frowned, looking rather uncomfortable with the topic involving his mask.

"But…but…what about my secret identity?" he proposed, hoping it would change Robin's mind.

It didn't…

"What secret identity?" Robin questioned, arching his brow at Beast Boy. "There are a couple things wrong with that…one, I only know you by Beast Boy, which I know isn't your real name…and two, you're green."

Beast Boy was left speechless as Robin was right about that. What was the point of wearing a mask, now?

Beast Boy thought about that. "Uh…mmm…uh, uh…oh…hm."

Finding no reasonable counterargument to that point, Beast Boy pulled off his mask and let it dropped to the ground. He looked at Robin for a reaction of some sort now that he was unmasked.

…

"And aside from green skin, you also have green hair," Robin remarked. "Really, who thought of the idea of giving you a mask?"

Beast Boy blinked a few times and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…I think that was Mento…oh, and my real name is Garfield Logan."

"For someone who made a big deal about their secret identity when it came to taking off that mask, you seem rather passive with revealing your real name," said Robin.

"I trust you, that's why," said Beast Boy. "I mean, you're a BAT and a BAT came keep a secret!"

Robin just stared at Beast Boy for a few seconds before he spoke. "Now, let's get going…"

Beast Boy blinked and nodded as he followed after Robin as the two began to make their way to downtown Jump City.

Moments later,

…

"Why'd you go solo?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence that formed between him and Robin.

"Batman," Robin said, the name coming out somewhat distastefully from his mouth.

Beast Boy looked confused. "Why?"

"I'm fifteen years old and Bats still treats me like a kid, along with the rest of the Justice League!" said Robin. "Wait, why am I talking to you about something like that?"

"Because you'll get something out of me?" Beast Boy innocently suggested. "And I think this would be a good time to play twenty questions…you're up to two questions from me and one from you. Wanna ask another?"

"Why did you quit the Doom Patrol?" Robin asked, deciding to take up Beast Boy's offer. "And that's three for you."

Beast Boy blinked and scowled as he exclaimed, "That one didn't count!"

"It did and where's my answer?" Robin said, smirking.

Robin found Beast Boy amusing and tolerable…but that's about it. He looked at the young metahuman, waiting for an answer.

"Mento," Beast Boy answered.

Robin arched his brow at Beast Boy. He had heard of the Doom Patrol and its leader growing up, but he never truly met the Doom Patrol. That was Batman's job when recruiting for the League. "Why him specifically?"

Beast Boy shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it. "I just…I just started to feel out of place within the Doom Patrol…okay, that's four for you, my turn. Uh…how was it working with Batman?"

"I can't really explain it…" replied Robin. "It's sorta complicated…he was my mentor and I was his protégé."

"_More like Father and Son." _Beast Boy thought to himself, a little bitter. "Okay, uh…your turn."

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask," said Robin. "Your clothes…how come they vanish and reappear when you change?"

Beast Boy grinned. "One of the nifty things about being a member of the Doom Patrol is you get a uniform and it's not just any uniform, but one that is made especially for you!"

"_Interesting…"_ thought Robin. "Any reason why?"

"Elasti-Girl…you do the math," Beast Boy replied.

Sometime later,

Beast Boy and Robin had made it back to the site of yesterday's event involving the mystery girl. The alley was still as much of a mess as yesterday…nothing had been moved, except the mugger, but he had to go. This was perfect…

"Okay, Beast Boy," said Robin. "Get the girl's scent…"

Beast Boy nodded and transformed into a green bloodhound. He began to sniff the ground, paying close attention to whatever scent he came upon and looking for that one scent he knew the girl gave off after yesterday's close encounter with her.

Trash…trash…ooh, a bone!

"_Focus, Beast Boy, focus!"_ thought Beast Boy.

Robin resisted the urge to face-palm at Beast Boy's sudden distraction with a bone. Robin wouldn't blame the kid as he was currently in the form of a dog. To a dog, a bone would probably have distracting scent.

"_At least we're making progress,"_ thought Robin.

Then, as luck would have it, a loud clap of thunder followed by the bright flash of lightning caught the attention of both Robin and Beast Boy, whom jolted at the sound due to his sensitive hearing as a canine. A downpour of rain followed through right after the thunder and lightning, soon drenching the whole area, including Beast Boy and Robin, with water.

"This is my life…" Robin muttered, "Anything yet?"

Beast Boy continued to sniff the ground for a few minutes before finally transforming back into his normal form. He frowned as he looked at Robin.

"Sorry, but the trash is giving me a hard time…" Beast Boy lamented, "And the rain is not making it easier…"

"I heard that scent needs moisture to survive," said Robin.

"Yeah, but it also causes it to scatter under a heavy downpour," Beast Boy stated, "Something I learned with the Doom Patrol during investigations…What do you suppose we do now?"

"Well, I for one know it isn't healthy to stand in the rain," Robin said as he looked at Beast Boy, "Know a good place to stay?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Well, yeah…but unless you're loaded, then it's under the park bench or bridge for us…"

Something told Robin that that's where Beast Boy had been probably taking residence when he wasn't sleeping in alleys in the form of a bat. The way the kid looked…it might have been a while since he last slept in a real bed. Robin grinned inwardly as money wasn't a problem with him…

"Show me the way to the nearest hotel," said Robin, "You're rooming with me until we find that girl…"

Beast Boy's eyes seemed to light up at that offer.

"You are awesome…" Beast Boy said for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"I know…" Robin said, getting a feeling that Beast Boy would somehow be the reason for the huge ego he might develop.

Elsewhere,

The mysterious girl that Robin and Beast Boy had been looking for was currently at the park, but the two didn't know that and the girl was happy for that…even though she was only aware of Robin looking for her. She stared out at the heavy downpour before her from under a tree with a deadpan expression. This was just not her day…

_Drop!_

The girl blinked as a few drops of water began to fall on the top of her head. Rain was beginning to penetrate the thick tree branches. She needed a place to stay right now…somewhere, hopefully, out of the rain. It had only been a few days since she arrived to Jump City and she still hadn't gotten used to this city.

It was noisy at times…but the library was her sanctuary for silence and a good read. She had never seen so many fairytales—er, novels…yes, novels. Some people stared at her, but that was something she got used to the first day she found the library…

"_Better get going before it gets worse,"_ thought the girl.

She could already hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. Sighing, the girl walked out from under the safety of the tree…actually, during a thunderstorm, it wasn't exactly safe to be by a tree so screw it! She had only taken a few steps before she stopped, placing her hand on her forehead. She felt faint…her body heavy and her vision blurry…

"_Why…do I feel dizzy?"_ she thought as she tried to take a step, only to lose her balance and collapse on the ground. "Ugh…can't stay…"

A loud clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning startled the girl so badly, that the trashcans nearby her exploded, scattering trash around the area.

"_Great, now I'll be charged with vandalism,"_ was the last thing she thought before her whole world went black.

…

…

…

A young man wearing a gray sweatshirt, gloves of the same color, and a pair of black sweatpants looked at the damage before him. He was in the dimly lit park to check out the disturbance while he was walking home. Trash was everywhere and the trashcans were practically mutilated…how does that happen? It would take a while to clean up, but whoever it was that did this was probably long gone by now. He'd deal with this tomorrow night, when it wasn't raining so hard.

He almost didn't see her and would've left her unconscious form right there on park grounds had she not shifted. The young man arched his brow at the indigo blue-cloaked figure before him, lying in a heap.

"_Hello, what's this?"_ he thought.

The young man walked over to the cloaked figure and gently nudged it with his foot. A soft moan followed by another shift from the cloaked figure was what it took to earn the young man's full attention. He knelt down right besides the figure and carefully lifted the hood covering the figure's face, his eyes widening at what he found out was underneath that hood.

It was a young girl…unconscious, obviously. She had pale skin that almost seemed…gray. Her short, violet-colored hair was drenched from the downpour of the rain, much like her cloak. She didn't seem much older than fourteen at the most…that made her at least two years younger than him.

The young man stared at the girl, wondering what to do. He couldn't just leave her there…sighing, he picked the girl off the ground.

Moments later, the young man made his way back home, carrying the young girl he found in the park over his shoulder.

Back with Robin and Beast Boy,

"Dude, this is sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he flopped back on one of the hotel beds. "This is the first time I've been to one of these fancy hotels!"

There was no denying that Robin was amused by Beast Boy. Beast Boy had been moving here and there, checking out every little detail moments after arriving to their hotel suite. Robin almost got dizzy by just watching the young metahuman move about.

"So, Robin," Beast Boy said as he sat up in his bed, positioning himself afterwards in a cross-legged sitting position. "Why her?"

Robin looked questioningly at Beast Boy. "Why who?"

"That girl…the one who we're looking for," said Beast Boy.

"She seems…interesting," Robin replied.

Beast Boy flopped back. "Tch, more like creepy…"

Robin ignored Beast Boy's comment. "I've been meaning to ask…do you know who she is?"

Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling, somewhat in deep thought.

…

…

…

Five minutes later and still nothing from Beast Boy, which was beginning to aggravate Robin. Then…

"Nope, total stranger!" Beast Boy proudly exclaimed.

It took all of Robin's willpower to _not_ strangle the young metahuman.

"However, I may have seen her around a few times," Beast Boy added.

"Where?" Robin immediately asked.

Beast Boy furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. "Hmm…I think I've seen her at the part once…but mostly, at the library. Thing is, you really don't see her until sunset or something."

Robin looked somewhat annoyed at Beast Boy for not telling him that little fact earlier. "And you didn't tell me about this till now, why?"

Beast Boy grinned. "You didn't ask!"

"_J'onn give me the strength."_ Robin resisted the urge to groan or face-palm…no, he had more self-control to do that repeatedly. A low, rumbling sound caught Robin's attention and he turned to Beast Boy. Beast Boy laughed sheepishly as that was the sound of his empty stomach. Robin had lost all self-control as his face fell into his right hand.

The next day,

She felt warm and comfortable…a plush pillow cushioning her head and a firm, but comfy mattress under her body. She turned onto her stomach under the soft covers, letting out a content sigh as she nestled against the pillow.

…

…

…

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as reality began to kick in. She turned onto her back and immediately sat up, finding herself in a bed. She looked around, trying to figure out her surroundings. She was in a room…a rather simple one at first glance.

There were a couple of posters on the walls of cars and such and a few pictures of a family. Oh, and there was a person sitting in a chair nearby the bedside…wait, what?

"Gah!" she exclaimed, pulling up the covers to her chest.

_Crash!_

The sound of a small glass object shattering could be heard outside the room…but the person didn't seem to mind the sound, much. The person was a young man clad in a hooded gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants. She couldn't see his face under that hood, but she was able to make out a red, glowing light.

"Whoa, little lady, not gonna hurt you," the young man said, holding out his hands as he tried to calm the girl down. "You're safe now…"

The girl relaxed slightly, her grip on the covers loosened as she tried to recall what happened before she woke up. She blacked out in the rain…that's right.

"Where…am I?" she asked, placing her hand on her head.

"You're in my house…found you knocked out in the park," the young man replied. "Don't worry; I didn't do anything funny to you."

The girl arched her brow at the man and just realized something…where was her cloak? Looking at herself now, the girl finally grasped the meaning of the man's words. Not only was she missing her cloak, but she was also missing her clothes…in their place, was a long, black T-shirt…that fit her rather big.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked, pulling slightly on the black T-shirt she wore. She still had on her undergarments, which she was thankful for that.

As if this could get any more awkward…

"They're drying…you were drenched," the man replied. "Sorry…Now…care to explain what a little lady like you was doing in the rain?"

"Looking for a place to stay out of the rain…" the girl replied.

The man looked questioningly at the girl. "Don't you have a home?"

The girl blinked and looked down. "Not anymore…this place is my new home."

"_A runaway…?"_ is what the man thought.

That sure did explain some things about the girl…like her worn-out state and rather thin body. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days…but he shouldn't be making any assumptions until he had proof that she _was_ a runaway. For now, he'd just settle on getting acquainted with the girl.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked. "I can whip us up a batch of waffles…by the way, my name's Victor. What about you?"

The girl stared at the man who she now knew as Victor. She stayed silent for a few minutes, not showing any reaction whatsoever. Suddenly, a faint hint of a smile formed on her lips.

"Raven…" she said. "My name is Raven…and that sounds nice."

Victor grinned at Raven. "You're gonna love my waffles!"

Raven waited patiently as Victor slid a stack of three waffles onto her plate. As Victor did, Raven caught sight of his right arm, where a few of the panels for a built-in sonic analyzer were missing. "Did you get in a fight?"

Cyborg gave a pained smiled. "I get into a fight now and then. People don't take that kindly to 'freaks' around here."

Raven pointed to the arm. "Have you tried to rewire that into some sort of weapon?"

Cyborg paused before looking at his right arm. He shrugged. "I can try. I do need something to do later."

Elsewhere,

Robin had finally managed to fall asleep and had been like that for nearly four hours. Insomnia can keep him up for oh so long sometimes…that, and the bed was really comfortable. Unbeknownst to him, Beast Boy had just recently woken up, his internal clock still up and ready and the fact that he was rooming with the Boy Wonder made it near impossible to go back to sleep. He was just too damn excited to do so.

Looking over at the Boy Wonder, he frowned slightly at the grimace that had found its place on his idols face.

"What could he be dreaming about?"

Why this was of importance…Beast Boy was in the form of a rooster and was currently standing on Robin's chest. Beast Boy pecked at Robin a few times, only to get a hand swatted at him…this called for desperate measures.

_Robin struggled against the straps that held him upright on the transport gurney. The sounds of Arkham Asylum filled his ears as he was rolled toward the elevator by a few of the former prisoners, Scarface mocking him from the large television screens.  
"The Bat-brat doesn't look so scary now, huh Mistah J?"_

_Robin snarled down at Harley Quinn, who was dressed in a leather accented nurses outfit, a large rifle resting on her right shoulder._

_Looking to his right, Robin watched in horror as the employees at the asylum, along with Officer Aaron Cash and Commissioner Gordon, were herded outside by the prisoners._

"_Someone help me!" One of the employees screamed.  
"Robin, can you hear me? They're taking us outside! They're going to kill us all!" Robin struggled harder. He had to reach the Commissioner!  
"You were right Mistah J; classic Stockholm Syndrome with illusions of grandeur. Poor little fool." Harley smirked before ramming the butt of her rifle into the Boy Wonder's stomach.  
Robin gasped. "It wasn't me. I didn't do it!"  
"Just have to check your prisoner, dear." Robin squirmed at the sight of Jonathan Crane, more commonly known as The Scarecrow.  
"Whatever you say Doc. Just be careful, okay? He's not looking too good."_

"_No he's not." Robin shivered at the feeling of hypodermic needles brushing across his face. "The poor thing never truly got over his parents death. It left him quite insane. He would have been fine if that flying rat never took him in though. What is going on inside your head, Mr. Grayson?" Crane scoffed before turning back to Harley. "The child is gone. He's just a twisted shell of a failed side-kick."  
"CUT ME FREE!" Robin screamed out as Crane backed away. "SOMEONE HELP ME! SUPERMAN! WONDER WOMAN! FLASH! LANTERN! SHAYERA! MANHUNTER!" Robin shook a bit as he choked down a sob. "BATMAN CUT ME FREE!"_

"_The child is all yours Joker."  
Robin gaped in horror as the Crown Prince of Crime sauntered up to him, twirling a pistol in his hand. "I've wait a long time for this birdy! Let's start the party, with a BANG!"_

_Joker fired the gun, but instead of making the normal 'popping' sound his weapons would make, he was greeted by the crowing of a rooster._

And that was how Robin woke up to a loud crowing of a rooster…a green rooster, specifically. Robin yelled and immediately sat up in bed as he grabbed Beast Boy by the neck. Robin looked to his left and right before focusing his attention on Beast Boy. Beast Boy clucked as he flapped his wings, somewhat nervous with Robin's reaction.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy and dropped the rooster onto the floor. Beast Boy immediately took this chance to flee under the safety of his bed. Robin shook his head and looked at the clock on the wall. Groaning, Robin flopped back and turned onto his stomach as he used the pillow to cover his head. It was eight in the fricken' morning and he only had four hours of sleep. Now Robin had one hell of a major headache and was somewhat envious of Beast Boy, whom had slept for at least eight hours having passed out somewhere between ten and eleven last night.

Beast Boy peeked out from under his bed; now back into his original form. He looked questioningly at Robin.

"Uh, Robin?" he said.

"Wake me up somewhere along the lines of nine and ten…" Robin said, his voice somewhat muffled under his pillow. "Got it?"

Beast Boy didn't object to that as he was considered himself very lucky to not have been mauled by Robin for the rude wakeup call. Now, moving onto a more important matter…what exactly was he going to do for the next two hours? Beast Boy blinked as he saw a couple of game consoles just right by the television.

"Hey! Listen!" a tiny voice called out.

After a few hours of glorious sleep, Robin was roused from his dreams slowly as an annoying voice continued to shout out. He pressed the pillows ends around his ears, his head still under the pillow. He hoped it would be enough to muffle out the sounds.

"Hey! Listen!" the tiny voice continued to shout out.

Apparently, it didn't…

"Beast Boy, will you shut Navi up?!" Robin yelled under his pillow.

Beast Boy frowned as he continued to play his game.

"Let her say what she needs to say! I don't care if she states the obvious, just do it!"

"We don't have to be out until later today since the creepy girl only shows up at dusk! Get some more sleep! It's not like we have anything important to do and I can see the bags under your eyes."

"I swear this kid is worse than Jason." Robin muttered to himself. He could see the similarities between the two, both young teens with a thing for video games. Slowly, his thoughts drifted back to Gotham as the noise from the video game slowly faded out of his mind. Visions of his home danced in his head. Closing his eyes, Robin could see the home he had come to love as Dick Grayson. He could hear Jason yelling at video games with Tim along with Stephanie playing rather animatedly with her Barbie dolls that he and Barbara had painstakingly repainted and clothed to resemble various leaguers. He could see Cassandra curled up with a book in the den, ear buds in place so an audiobook could guide her. He could almost feel Damian tugging on his face and hear the toddler squealing his name as he bounced the child in his arms. He could hear Alfred calling all of them down to the kitchen for his famous cookies and Bruce's deep and comforting laughter as the man of the house walked through the door after a day of actual work at Wayne Enterprises.

Eventually, Dick Grayson fell asleep without nightmares plaguing him for the first time in weeks.

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of space

A few blue reptilian aliens carrying long spears made their way through the holding cells of their spacecraft, the screams of one particular prisoner echoing from a great length.

"The door will hold?" One asked.

"It must!" one of the creatures guarding the door exclaimed as the door behind him rattled.

"The alien must be delivered on schedule. Lord Trogaar has commanded it!"

The screaming died down to the sound of heavy breathing.

"And if this thing gets loose?"

"Then Zorg help us all."

Another more vicious scream came from behind the door, a pair of glowing green eyes appearing through the small tinted slot on the door. The two guarding the door took a few steps back before the door fell to the ground.

Out of the shadows walked out a young woman with fiery red hair and glowing green eyes. Her body was covered by a black top and skirt, the majority of her skin covered in metal. Metal plating framed her face. Adorning her wrists was a large set of shackles that covered not only her wrists, but her hands as well.

She snarled at her captors, "Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!"

The girl charged at the guards, hitting the first guard to her right in the face with the metal bindings on her arms, "Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!"

She continued to hit two more guards with her bindings before attacking the guard with a staff, making sure to parry the hits with her impromptu weapon. With a firm kick, the guard was launched at a glowing red panel, setting off an alarm.

"Heska vo." The female muttered.

Outside of the ship, a small area was blown apart, allowing the prisoner to flee to the first planet she saw; a blue and green planet with a large steel tower floating near it.

Victor stretched his arms over his head and let out a rather large yawn. "So Raven, what do you think about getting some air since it's night now? I was thinking of going out myself."

Raven nodded. She didn't leave as early as she liked since she did not want to leave her host. He did take her into his home and helped her after all.

Victor smiled. "Great! While we're out, we can stop by this killer pizza place I know! They have ready-to-go so nobody will be staring at us."

On the other side of town

Robin fought down a smile as Beast Boy chattered on during their patrol for the mystery girl. The small talk that the green shape-shifter attempted to start reminded him greatly of when his second-to-youngest sibling had come to live with them. The poor kid was so shy and quiet it was if he was just a ghost and not a person, but he slowly warmed up to the family, Robin especially. Robin smiled softly to himself, remembering the first time that his brother had snuck into bed with him during a particularly violent thunderstorm.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy's voice snapped him out of his trip down memory lane.

Robin coughed as he attempted to regain his composure. "Sorry about that Beast Boy, you just reminded me of two people I know."

Before Beast Boy could ask, a streak of green light crossed the sky, heading towards the other side of the city.

"Looks like our night just got more exciting."

Meanwhile at the Pizza Place

A group of people was crowding around a large crater that had been made by a falling object. The object in question was a red haired girl with large metal cuffs that covered most of her arms who started yelling at people in an alien language while pointing her covered hands at the crowd. People started to flee as soon as she began to hit and destroy various objects with her covered hands in an effort to free herself. Seeing that her efforts were futile, she turned her attention to the stationary pillar that held up the Pizza Place and began hitting the pillar as if she were chopping down a tree, presumably swearing each time she hit the pillar. He rampage was halted when a metal birdarang grazed her cheek.

The female snarled and found the source of the metal projectile; the source was a boy with a black cape with a colorful costume underneath.

"Beast Boy, make sure the civilians are okay," He took a fighting stance as he faced the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl snarled and began trying to hit the boy with her metal cuffs as she had with the guards in the spaceship, but each time she made a swipe he seemed to fly over her attacks with a single leap into the air.

From the shadows, Raven and Victor watched the battle that was ensuing.  
"Does this happen often around here?"

Victor shook his head, "This is the Manhattan area, we're no way near Metropolis for this kind of thing."

The girl ceased her 'hand attacks' and decided to lift a car with her foot and launch it at Robin with a kick. Robin ducked out of the way of the attack, "She's stronger than she looks."

Taking advantage of the distraction, the girl hit Robin across the face with her cuffs, but Robin rolled out of the way when she attempted to slam down her arms.

Robin took out a small metal pole that extended to almost his height and hit the girl with it, launching her into a car. Robin was shocked to find his pole shattered, "So much for Woosan's blueprints for that thing."

The girl smiled and rolled her shoulders, as if warming up, "Zota."

She flew towards Robin again and was ready to slam down another metal haymaker when she was hit by a green ram that turned back into Beast Boy, who saluted.

"All civilians have been taken to safety sir!"

"Beast Boy, don't call me sir. We have to focus," Robin pointed to the girl who was lifting a bus over her head. She threw it.

Robin and Beast Boy rolled out of the way as a taller man in a gray hoodie caught the bus and set it down. A red eye glinted from the left side of the man's face, "YO! Who's been trashing my neighborhood?"

Beast Boy pointed at the red headed girl, "Miss Glowy Eyes over there!"

The girl slammed the cuffs once more on the ground, causing a minor earthquake. Finally, the metal casing around her cuffs to fall off and freeing her hands, which started to glow green. The three boys soon found themselves having to dodge a volley of energy bolts as they ran towards the bus to use as a shield. In a few seconds, the girl stopped her onslaught and sank to the ground, exhausted.

"If this keeps up, she'll destroy the whole city!"

"We won't lose this fight!"

As the boys ran out from behind the bus, a large black force field in the shape of a bird stopped them.

"Maybe we can find another way," A girl in a blue cloak walked out of the shadows.

The man in the hoodie gave a relived smile, "Nice to see you here Raven!"

"Glad to see you in one piece still Victor," Raven let down the field. Robin noticed the remains of the cuffs on the girl.

"Stand down!"

Victor turned to the shorter boy, "Just who made you leader?"

Beast Boy shrugged up at the man, "I think the fact that he's Batman's kid makes him leader."

Robin chose to ignore Beast Boy as he walked up to the exhausted alien. As he got closer, she stood up again and prepared to attack with her energy bolts again, "Gokta!"

Robin held up his hands, "Easy there. My name is Robin. I'm with the Justice League and I want to help."

Robin slowly reached into his belt, startling the alien girl, "Gokta! Gokta raorg!"

The boy wonder took out a large slightly hooked tool, "See? I just want to help."

Robin jimmied the tool into the cuffs and they fell within a few seconds, "There, now maybe we can be-"

He was cut off when the girl pulled him into a rather long kiss before pushing him down.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." With that said, the alien girl took off for the skies, a small smile forming on her face.

The four teens remained silent before Beast Boy broke it. He turned to the two new teenagers, "So, I'm Beast boy. Pleased to meet you."

"Whoever that girl was, she knows how to make an impression," Victor noticed.

Beast Boy smiled, "I think we did too! Alien girl's gone, city's safe, and I think we made a pretty good team!"

Robin turned to Beast Boy, "We need to contact the Justice League. That girl was a prisoner and isn't from around here, so we need to contact at least a Green Lantern. There's nothing more we can do here other than track down the alien."

"You just want another kiss," Robin glared at Victor before walking off in the general direction the alien had flown off in.

Raven and Victor started to walk away, the two being followed by a persistent Beast Boy, "C'mon, Robin needs our help! We can't just leave him! You saw what that girl almost did!

Victor stopped, causing Beast Boy to bump into him. He turned around and pulled down his hood, "There! Take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster! A CYBORG!"

Beast Boy smiled, "Cyborg? Cool! You're like Robotman 2.0 or something!"

"You're a weird little dude."

"You called me dude!"

A large space ship soared overhead until it reached a small island in the bay and launched a base. A large hologram of a blue reptilian creature was displayed, causing Robin to run back over to where the other three teens were standing, "We've gotta find that girl and soon!"  
The cyborg turned to the acrobat, "You know that girl's friends?"

Robin sneered, "They're called the Gordanians and they're nothing but greedy scum who conquer planets to expand their empire."

"Greetings Earth Scum. I am Lord Trogaar," The hologram began, "We come to your planet to retake a prisoner. Do not interfere and you will be left unharmed. Attempt to help her and we will wipe this city off the map."

The tower that the ship had launched opened up and revealed an entire fleet of Gordanian soldiers.

"That's a really big ship."

"Victor, I don't think that it's the best time."

"I'm dead. Totally dead. We need to find this girl and get the Lanterns here ASAP," Robin's shoulders slumped before he straightened up again and turned to the other three, "I think I can work with a team just this once. First, we need to know which way she went."  
"She's that way," Raven pointed in a very specific direction, gaining some looks, "…I can sense stuff."

Beast Boy smiled before turning into a bloodhound, "I'll get her scent!"  
Cyborg pulled back one of his sleeves, "I have a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it."

Meanwhile in a video store, the alien girl was snatching snacks off the shelves and shoving them into her mouth as if she hadn't had a decent meal in days, which was probably the case.

The four teens carefully entered the store via the hole that the girl had made earlier.

"Uh, those taste better without the wrapper," Beast Boy pointed out.

The girl snarled and her hands lit up again.

Robin held up his hands in a mock surrender, "Easy there, we're friends remember?"

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

"It seemed like the right idea at the time. You know, nice?"  
"Nice? What is nice? On my planet the closest is rhutha, _weak_."

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want help then you'll tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner."

The girl calmed down, almost sad, "I am not prisoner, but a prize. The Gordanians were to deliver me back to the Citadel after my first escape from their allies the Psions to live out my days as their servant… in Trogaar's harem."

Robin's eyes narrowed underneath his mask, "You're not going back to them. The League has a Law of Sanctuary here in accordance to the Intergalactic Charter Number Sixteenth Rimbor Trials concerning the Thanagarian Occupancy from two years ago. You claim sanctuary and the Gordanians cannot touch you unless you willingly leave the galaxy."

Raven looked over to Robin, "You weren't kidding when you said that you came on behalf of the League."

The alien girl looked at the boy in confusion and slight hope. "What is this 'League' of which you speak? Can they truly help me?"

Beast Boy gaped at the girl. "Okay, I get that they are from Earth, but how could you NOT have heard about the Justice League? Please tell me you have at least had a Green Lantern near your planet!"

The wall behind them exploded to reveal a squadron of Gordanians, "Seize Koriand'r!"

"Koriand'r huh? Got a nickname?" Robin turned towards the Gordanians and held up a communicator with the Justice League emblem, "She claimed Sanctuary! In accordance with the Rimbor Council's-" Robin was cut off by an energy blast from one of the Gordanians spears grazing a few hairs from his head, "…You know what, to heck with it get them!"

Back at the Watch Tower

Barry Allen, better known as the second Flash, was idly tapping his fingerprints on the main computer console when the footage of Jump City popped up on his feed.

"Oh crud, I gotta get Bats!"

The teens watched as the Gordanians fled back to their temporary base.  
Koriand'r grimaced, "This is not good, when Trogaar receives news that you interfered-"

"FOOLS!" The hologram boomed, "You scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!"

"Great," Raven deadpanned as the space ship started to charge up a giant cannon.

Beast Boy panicked, "So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?"

"Go team," Cyborg commented bitterly, his clothes completely destroyed by the previous fight and useless.

Robin rested his face in his hand for a brief moment before dragging it down his face. "I just got an entire city targeted by aliens. The League is going to rake me over the coals."

Koriand'r turned to Robin, "All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice with your Sanctuary!"

"My fault?! You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

"We are doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Say what?! I was ready to walk before you-"

"QUIET!"

Four pairs of angry eyes turned to Raven, who waved timidly, "Hi."

Before the girl could speak any further, a cellphone went off, playing the Marine Corp Hymn as its tone. Robin pulled his phone from his pocket and paled. Peaking over his shoulder, Cyborg saw a picture of a rather intimidating African American man with glowing green eyes. The Caller ID read 'J.S'.

"Speak of the devil." Slowly, Robin pressed the answer button. "Uh, Hello?"

Inwardly the Boy Wonder cursed himself at how high his voice cracked.

"**Boy you have 5 seconds to explain why the Gordanians are attacking Earth! Just **_**WHAT**_** did you do?"**

Robin cringed and held the phone away from his person from the sheer volume of John Stewart's yell. All of the other teenagers winced as well.

"Well, we might have saved an alien girl from being their prisoner and-"

"**What do you mean by 'we' Robin? Are you telling me that you asked for assistance from civilians? That you allowed yourself to compromise a **_**SOLO**__**RECON**_** mission?"**

"John you don't understand-"

"**I understand that you **_**failed**_** your mission! Report to the Watch Tower, NOW! The League will handle this debacle that you've brought upon the Earth."**

Robin ground his teeth together. "You listen here! I've had it up to here having to be belittled by the Justice League because my methods don't match yours! Sure, I made a mess but at least I have the decency to clean it up! I will NOT be coming back to the Tower and I will NOT be some scapegoat for the League because of this, John! If I need _YOUR_ help, _I'LL_ ask for it! Robin out."

"**Robin-"**

"I said Robin out!" Robin angrily pressed the 'End Call' option on his phone, breathing heavily. "Oh great, I just hung up on the man I see as an Uncle."

Cyborg looked curious. "He sounded pretty mad Rob."

"Look, that doesn't matter how we got into this mess now." Robin turned to his new allies. "We're in it, and we will get out of it-together. Come on. We've got a city to save!"

Meanwhile, in the Justice League Watch Tower

John Stewart slammed his hand on the control panel. "I swear that boy is just as bull-headed as his father!"

Sitting next to him was Shayera Hol, more commonly known as Hawkgirl. She gripped her mace tightly. "We need to help him! If the Gordanians were able to take down my planet, then who knows what they could do against five children?"

Many League members start to head towards the teleporter, but were stopped by the Dark Knight himself.

Flash practically vibrated through the floor. "Bats we have to get down there!"

Batman shook his head. "You heard Robin, he wants to do this on his own. If he needs us he will call."

Superman inwardly winced at Batman's body language. Rapid heartbeat, shaking hands, narrowed eyes, and gritted teeth informed the Last Son of Krypton just how much Gotham's Savior was worried. After all, letting a child go would never be an easy thing to do.

The group waited for the herd of Gordanians to rush past them on the catwalk before a large bubble of Raven's black energy rose from the surface, effectively breaking them in undetected

Beast Boy shivered. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" He caught himself when Raven came into view. He smiled nervously, giving a thumbs up. "Uh... I mean, it's cool!"

Robin shushed him before looking around a corner, making sure that no Gordanians were in the area. He turned to his comrades. "We have to get to the firing controls." He stepped out of their hiding place "There isn't much time."

Koriand'r was the first out after him, then Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven emerged well behind them all but did not follow. Tiptoeing as quietly as he could, the changeling threw a look back at her over his shoulder while he followed the others toward the end of the passage. Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if thinking about something.

Cyborg gently nudged Raven. "Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?"

The cloaked girl rolled her eyes. "You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in."

The robotic teen put a hand on her shoulder. "He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space. You fit in just fine."

Raven smiled.

Koriand'r tapped Robin's shoulder. "I bring you...apology."

Robin turned to her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too."

Koriand'r smiled. "And again, you are...nice. On my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here."

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy pointed past Koriand'r. "I think they know we're here."

The five teens were soon surrounded by multiple Gordanian scouts. Cursing under his breath, Robin reached for his wingdings as one of the guards pounced towards them, screeching.

…

…

…

"Lord Trogaar!" A Gordanian helmsmen called out to an elevated captain's platform. "The weapon has reached full power."

The chair on the platform swiveled around, revealing Trogaar.

Trogaar smirked. "Then begin the firing sequence."

The helmsmen nodded, doing so. A counterclockwise countdown timer appeared on a screen.

Trogaar stood up. "The Earth scum shall learn it takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar! Where is your beloved Justice League now, Earth scum? Where is your Kryptonian scum champion? Your Amazon witch? Your traitorous Thanagarian? Your worthless Batman?" Trogaar rumbled.

At that instant, the door directly behind him blew inward with terrific force and a screenful of smoke, which cleared to show the five intruders.

"We're not five heroes, we're one team." Robin cracked his knuckles. "And you did not just insult my family."

Trogaar triumphant smile fell in favor of an enraged growl, causing all the spare deckhands to launch themselves at the five heroes. Robin took down the first soldier with a flying kick that nearly snaps a scaly neck. Cyborg slammed both fists to the floor, throwing out a sheet of energy to blast others off their feet while Beast Boy kicked two in the gut full force as a kangaroo. Koriand'r whooped with victory as she delivered a supercharged uppercut to her enemy that sent them crashing to the deck. Raven seethed as multiple doors opened to reveal more of the Gordanian crew.

Raven growled at the large alien. "Get away from my friends! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

On the last word, Raven's spell caused most of the bridge to disappear in a mighty explosion, causing the craft to go out of control and plummet towards Jump City Bay.

"Brace yourselves!" Beast Boy shouted as everyone began to grab hold of something.

The remains of the battleship crashed into the bay.

...

…

…

Inside the now-exposed deck, the Gordanians were littered on the floor, all of them groaning in pain. The five teens stood up and surveyed the damage before cheering. Victory was theirs!

Beast Boy and Raven cut their cries short when they noticed shadow behind them. It was Trogaar and his trident!

"I will not be bested by Earth scum that easily!" Before he could strike, Trogaar was stopped cold by a brilliant blue-white flash from behind that hit him squarely in the back, causing the warlord to go down like a sack of potatoes. His fall revealed Cyborg, the metal man's right arm raised to point straight-ahead, hand replaced by the muzzle of a sonic cannon.

"Looks like you were able to hotwire-that arm into something with quite a bit more kick after all." Raven deadpanned.

"All right, I'm only gonna say this once." Cyborg grinned. "Boo-yah!"

…

…

…

Raven looked out at the bay area. "That's quite a view."

Cyborg made a noise of agreement. "Somebody oughta build a house out here."

Beast Boy smiled, digging an elbow into Raven's side. "Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach."

This earned a soft laugh from Raven. "You know, you're kind of funny."

Beast Boy's ears perked up, stars in eyes." You think I'm funny? Dude! I know some jokes!"

"Please. I look...nice?"

The four turned toward the voice. It was Koriand'r, but she was wearing a violet outfit with lavender accents and an armband, no crown or under-armor, and had a much sunnier disposition

Robin smiled. "You know, I never did get that nickname."

"In your language, "Star Fire" would be the closest translation."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

Starfire nodded. "I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission...to remain here. Where the people are most strange but also most kind." Both Starfire and Robin looked away, blushing a bit.

Raven smiled. "You don't need our permission."

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Robin added.

Cyborg laughed. "Guess we could all use some new friends."

Beast Boy gave a thumbs up. "Besides, we kind of made a good team."

Robin fished through his belt and brought out a yellow and black communicator to show to the others. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these."

Cyborg held out three round yellow and black communicators, smiling proudly. "Made 'em outta my own circuits."

Robin smirked. "When there's trouble, you know who to call."

"You better start calling then."

The team looked up to see the Justice League touching down onto the small island. The first to touch down was Superman, followed by Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, and Doctor Fate. Raven turned to her left to see Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern Hal Jordan landing on the island. Robin paled when he saw John Stewart levitating down, using a construct to carry Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Aquaman, and Batman.

Cyborg swallowed when the space cop dismissed his construct. "Oh man, Marshall Pentecost got a Lantern Ring!"

Robin sighed. "No Cyborg, that's just the guy I hung up on earlier."

"That sounds even worse!"

Robin steeled himself as Batman approached the group. "All of you, to the Watch Tower. Now."

The teens allowed themselves to be led onto the Javelin. Robin, on the other hand, was not as lucky. As if getting revenge for earlier, John picked the boy up by the collar of his cape and carried him onto the spacecraft.

"Boy you have no idea just how much trouble you're in right now."


End file.
